


Gotta Have My Starbucks Lover

by Philosoferre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café Musain, Don't Judge Me, Enjolras Hates Starbucks, Established Enjolras/Grantaire, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Starbucks, Tags Are Hard, What Was I Thinking?, cosette joins in on the fun, enjolras and capitalism, enjolras wastes coffee, enjoltaire - Freeform, everyone probably thinks this is funny, grantaire is annoying, here have some enjoltaire, i don't know much about starbucks ok, mentioned alliteration, yes title is from a misheard Blank Space lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosoferre/pseuds/Philosoferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras walked over to Grantaire, took the Starbucks cup from his hands, and dropped it in the garbage.</p><p>"Hey, that cost me $3.50," Grantaire complained.</p><p>(or the fic in which Enjolras can't stand Starbucks, and Grantaire uses it to his advantage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Have My Starbucks Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I had to. You know I had to. Blame Enjolras and capitalism, not me. Usual disclaimers, I do not own Les Mis or any of its characters (trust me, I wish I owned these dorks). To my dearest friend Mirela, the Enjolras to my Grantaire. Enjoy!  
> P.S. Unbetaed, because I still need a loyal beta, so all mistakes are (unfortunately) mine.

4:15.  
The meeting had started fifteen minutes ago, and yet Grantaire still wasn’t here. Now, it wasn’t an entirely new thing for Grantaire to be late- he almost never showed up to anything on time. Which annoyed Enjolras to no end, because punctuality is important. And it’s not like Grantaire had a bad sense of time or anything (he had a freakishly on-point internal clock), and he could always check his watch or his phone to make sure he wouldn’t be late. He just chose to be late.  
So Enjolras had learned the hard way not to wait for him to start meetings. 

He was in the middle of a rant about the capitalistic ways of big chain companies when Grantaire came running into the backroom of the Musain, a sketchbook tucked under one arm and a coffee cup in the other. He was wearing Enjolras’ treasured red hoodie, which was now freckled with paint stains, but that wasn’t what had Enjolras’ eye twitching. He could care less about the paint stains, honestly. It was the Starbucks logo on the coffee cup that set him off. 

“Oh, crap, I’m so sorry I’m late, I had to clean up and-“

Grantaire didn’t finish his apology, however, because he saw Enjolras’ eyes narrowed and the annoyed expression on his face.

“What did I do this time?” He asked.

Enjolras walked over to Grantaire, took the Starbucks cup from his hands, and dropped it in the garbage.

“Hey, that cost me $3.50,” Grantaire complained.

Enjolras shook his head, “I don’t care. That’s what you get for buying Starbucks.”

Grantaire started laughing as soon as Enjolras finished. Why was he laughing? This was not funny. This was a serious case of someone supporting that capitalist big chain company.

“Stop laughing.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t, it’s just too funny.”

“It’s not funny at all.”

“Yes, yes it is. Are you mad because I had Starbucks?”

“Of course. I can’t believe you’d support them!”

“It was the first coffee shop I saw on my way here, and I’m sorry for craving caffeine.”

“Don’t be sorry for craving caffeine,’ Enjolras scoffed. ‘Be sorry for craving caffeine from Starbucks.”

“I really don’t see a problem with their coffee. Don’t tell me you think it’s bad, because it’s actually pretty-“

Enjolras slapped a hand over Grantaire’s mouth.

“Starbucks is a capitalist big chain company, and we do not support them, even if we’re just craving caffeine.”

And with that, he stormed off to the front of the room and resumed his rant, keeping his eyes firmly on Grantaire the entire time.

\----

The incident happened again a week later. As per usual, Grantaire was waiting outside the lecture hall for Enjolras. Except he was holding a Starbucks cup. And grinning.

“Hello,” He said cheerfully.

Enjolras frowned, “Get that out of my site.”

“Can’t you ever say a simple ‘hello’?”

“Get that,” Enjolras pointed to the cup. ‘Out of my site right now.”

Grantaire shrugged, “Alright. Your wish is my command.”

He raised the cup to his lips, but Enjolras grabbed it out of his hand and tossed it in the nearest garbage.

“Don’t drink it, either,” He snapped.

“Why not? Then I’d be getting rid of it.”

Enjolras put his hands on his hips. He felt like a mother scolding their toddler about eating crayons.

“Yes, but then when I kiss you, you’re going to taste like Starbucks.”

“And is that a bad thing?” Grantaire asked, smirking.

Enjolras leaned in close and whispered, “It’s a very bad thing.”

\----

His warning didn’t stop Grantaire from getting Starbucks. He showed up to their next meeting with Éponine, and both of them were holding Starbucks cups. 

“Want some?” Grantaire asked in lieu of a greeting.

Enjolras’ eye twitched, “No. Get that capitalist coffee out of here.”

“Alliteration! Good for you, Enjolras!” Jehan called out.

Grantaire shook his head, “I seriously don’t understand what you have against Starbucks.”

“THEY’RE CAPITALIST!” Enjolras yelled.

Grantaire just blinked at him before taking his seat. The coffee was still in his hand. Enjolras took a deep breath and decided to ignore it, just this once.  
Except he couldn’t really let it slip. Halfway into a heated debate with Grantaire about the economy, he stalked over to his table, grabbed the unattended Starbucks, and threw it in the garbage. Grantaire’s smile just grew wider.

\----

Enjolras woke up on a fine Friday morning to the delicious smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. And coffee was a very good thing in the morning (or at all). He got out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on, and practically ran into the kitchen. Sure enough, Grantaire was making coffee. And there was an open bag of one of those Starbucks blends beside him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Enjolras sighed.

Grantaire turned around and smirked, “Nope. Isn’t Starbucks a great way to start the morning?”

“No.”

Never mind about that delicious coffee smell. Starbucks coffee did not smell delicious, because Starbucks was capitalistic and capitalism didn’t smell delicious. As he had done all those other times, Enjolras took the half-empty bag and carelessly tossed it in the garbage. And then he promptly went back to sleep, deciding he’d let himself wake up when Grantaire decided to make real, non-capitalistic coffee.

(He missed it when during the next meeting, Grantaire handed Cosette a brand-new bag of the same Starbucks blend and apologized about Enjolras throwing the one she’d let him borrow out.)

\----

Enjolras was starting to think that Grantaire was getting Starbucks just to annoy him, because it happened nearly every day for the next two weeks. Macchiatos, Teavana, lattes- it was like Grantaire was trying to buy everything on their menu. Enjolras threw his coffee out every single time, because no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn’t ignore the fact that his boyfriend was using Starbucks against him. Grantaire was an evil, evil man. 

And then, one day, it stopped. Grantaire no longer showed up everywhere with Starbucks. Enjolras as relieved about it, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty. What if Grantaire had genuinely liked Starbucks, and wasn’t just using it against him? It made him feel awful, and for the next week, if anyone showed up with Starbucks coffee, he didn’t point it out. 

\----

“I’m home!” Enjolras called out, kicking the door shut behind him.

There was no response. Which was odd, because Grantaire was always waiting for him in the living room. Enjolras frowned as he hung his jacket up. Maybe Grantaire wasn’t home. Well, no, that couldn’t be, he always notified Enjolras if he was out. Enjolras decided not to dwell on the thought, so instead he headed straight to their bedroom to grab his hoodie, because it was fricking cold in their apartment. 

He did not except to find Grantaire lounging carelessly on the bed. 

Wearing a shirt emblazoned with the Starbucks logo.

“Take that off right now,” Enjolras hissed.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, “Why don’t you take it off for me?”

Enjolras wasted no time in doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted on A03! I don't know if it came off as obvious or not, but Starbucks (or their menu and blends) isn't really my forte. I came up with all of this at, like, 12 in the morning, so don't judge my lack of an actual plot. Even though, you've got to admit, Grantaire would do this.  
> I'm also on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net under the same name, come say hi!
> 
> P.S. I desperately need a beta reader, for future reference. Just saying...  
> P.P.S. Should I get a Tumblr? I'm not so sure. Really, it all depends on you guys.
> 
> Comment, message me, I just want to talk about dead French revolutionaries. Also, if you want a complete list of all the fandoms and pairings I do, let me know. If enough people are interested, it shall be posted on my profile page. Just don't expect me to write anything but Enjoltaire in the near future.


End file.
